character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Slicer Penguin
Summary Slicer Penguin is an OC made by Gear Gun the unicorn from his own series called World Heroes 6. He was created because the creator needed a "furry" OC, and was 3 months in the making. Backstory Paul "Slicer Penguin" Praeter is a fun-loving, extremely creative yet easily angered mutant boy from Belgium with a penguin-like appearance. on 31 october 2009 he moved from Belgium to Antartica after his mother passed out from cancer to live with his father in Base Elizabeth. One day, after running away from the base to play with some penguins, he spotted a group of criminals trying to capture penguins in order to illegaly sell them to zoo's in tax havens. But he got spotted himself and was about to get killed if his father did not step in. After an intense fistfight in which his father got shot by one of the criminals, he managed to knock out the last non-gun wielding thug even with a bullet in his liver. But the gun wielder got away. Paul got taken back by the rest of the Elizabeth team and needed 3 months of therapy to get over his father's death. But then he remembered his last words: "Don't blame my death on the penguins you wanted to see so badly. Punish those who do wrong, but there are lines you should never cross." From the day he returned to sanity, he went back to the penguin nest, and found out the criminals forgot something: A mutator pill, which was meant to turn criminals into mutants in order for them to overthrow the gouvernment. When he returned back to base, he noticed the team "left without him". Paul quickly assumed they were criminals too. With no other way to supply himself, he took the pill, which turned him into a human-penguin hybrid. The next three years, he lived with the penguins as one of them. Due to climate change having predators move to Antartica, Paul protected his flock from these new threats nature could not instantly. Like polar bears which should not live on Antartica in the first place. With his increased strength, reflexes and swimming speed, he balanced the ecosystem on Antartica, after which the criminals returned to collect the animals that were driven to the icy continent. It turned out that the animals were brought on Antartica intentionally in order for them to increase in numbers, and then transported to illegal zoo's. After some hesitation wether or not he should kill the criminals, he decided to sneak onto their ship instead of facing them head-on mainly because the man that killed his father was not there. When he got to the bridge, he tricked the crew into locking themselves up. Due to Paul having a bright knowledge about compasses and maps, he managed to bring the chased boat to Belgium, where the criminals were put on trail. But before the thugs were arrested, he made his quick escape because he would think that having something like him would bring the country into even more chaos. Paul went to his best friend Edgar for help. There, he learned that the criminal mutants were already released all across the world. After a few days of thinking, he read a Batman comic, and quickly knew the answer to bringing back balance to the world: He would become the superhero known as Slicer Penguin. To do this, he needed the right tools for the job. Together with Edgar, who was actually the son of a millionare, they made a superhero suit for Paul, with all the gadgets and weapons a good superhero would need. After knowing there was a superhero group called World Heroes 6, he became their 6th member, and currently travels the world. Sometimes with his collegues, sometimes not. Over the years, he has used a number of vehicles as well. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B without weapons and suit. Higher depending on which vehicle he uses and whether or not he has his suit on. Real Name: Paul Praeter Superhero Name: Slicer Penguin Gender: Male Age: 16 years old Height: 1.90 meters Weight: 90 kilograms (with armor) Classification: Mutant Penguin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master of self-invented martial art Way of the Penguin, increased reflexes. Vast general knowledge. Expert mechanic and builder. Ice Generation and manipulation Attack Potency: Small Building level with gadgets (destoyed a tank without weapons, and took on 3 tanks with only his Penguin Blades), likely higher Speed: Transonic (managed to keep up with a prototype military speedboat) Lifting Strength: Class M (Lifted and threw tanks and armored cars with ease), probably higher Striking Strength: Class GJ (sliced a house in half) Durability: City level (tanked a small nuke, but fell uncautious after a few minutes and had to revalidate afterward) Stamina: High (once fought an entire mafia family and their reinforcements for 3 hours before police arrived) Range: 1 kilometer with ice ray, more or less depending on temperature Standard Equipment: * Razor sharp machete-ish wings which double as glider wings * Gigantanium suit * Attachable drill beak * Extendable wing shield * Penguin glue gun * Grappling hook * Yellow chest laser * Gigantanium shock resistant helmet * Jet boosters Vehicles * Entry Fragger: armored, 8-wheeled bulldozer which can go 200 miles per hour * Black Lightning: Batmobile-ish superhero car with heat-seeking missiles, a vulcan gun, boosters, and a penguin-like front which doubles as a drill * The Squatch: Small Monster Truck with armored tires which can drive on every magnetic surface. Nothing has ever stopped it All vehicles have an on-board AI, Gigantanium armor plating, and High caliber machine guns which can damage AT-AT armor Intelligence: IQ of 165, brain functions 8 times faster than a human being Weaknesses: subject to high temeratures, Armor is Magnetic, but can be removed at will. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Trivia * Favorite superhero: Batman * Chose the guise of a penguin not only because he is one, but because penguins are considered kid-friendlier than bats * Did not know about The Penguin until he read the follow-up of the comic * Got his ice powers because the Mutator Pill maker's ancestor was cursed during medieval times * Gigantanium armor is lighter and stronger than Titanium * Penguin Logo on his chestpiece was made to make foes underestimate him * Way of the Pengiun is actually a heavily modified version of karate made to take down foes larger than him * Catchphrase: Godnondedju (modified version of goddamn it) * Refuses to use guns Feats * Snuck onto a ship similar to the Titanic without the crew noticing * Fought and destroyed multiple droid tanks with just his machete wings * Built all of his vehicles himself * Saved the North Pole from melting * Lifted and threw 3 large tanks at once into an evacuated arms factory. * Fell from the top of a skyscraper into a fireworks truck which then exploded and survived without a scratch * Survived an assault from a sea lion without armor * Got hit by a fighter plane going mach 2 and survived * Fought 10 armed terrorists at once and beat them all Category:Gear Gun the unicorn Category:Tier 9